


Jane Seymour, irreplaceable.

by youvehadyourroses



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: jane is very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youvehadyourroses/pseuds/youvehadyourroses
Summary: As the queens adapted to the modern world, Jane had to take care of the queens less and less. As resident mom friend, that didn't make her very happy.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Jane Seymour, irreplaceable.

Jane loved being a mother. It was what she was taught to do in her past life, it is what she enjoys in this life. All she did was cook, clean, and care for others. Jane is there when someone needs to talk, there when someone makes a mess in the house, and there when anyone needs help. She liked the fact that people come to her for assistance on even the tiniest, most mundane things. It made her feel needed, wanted, like she belonged. 

However, as the queens adjust to the modern world, they have stopped needing Jane. Ever since Kat and Anne discovered Deliveroo, Jane had stopped cooking most of the time. Catalina has been taking Anna to the local community center to learn more English. Parr, as always, had never needed any of Jane’s help except for the occasional intervention. That left Jane with nothing to do. She was unneeded. This feeling of emptiness grew and grew as the queens spent more of their time adapting to this new life. 

On a Tuesday afternoon, Jane had a whole afternoon to herself. Kat and Anna had gone shopping, and Catalina and Anne watched movies together to bond. Cathy, as always, was in her room. As much as Jane wanted to baby her found family, the dishes were cleaned by the dishwasher, the floor had been vacuumed by a Roomba, and Kat made Jane promise they would get Thai tonight. Sighing, Jane retreated to her room. 

Locking the door, Jane sat down on her bed and started to fidget. She had left her embroidery hoop downstairs, but she didn’t want to disturb Catalina and Anne, who are finally bonding after months of bickering over their ex husband. All Jane had in her room was her laptop and phone. 

She was still rather unfamiliar with technology. Of course, she knew what google was and had social media accounts- because she needs them. However, the one thing that she has refrained from doing until now was to search for Edward. 

Edward. Her baby. Her baby who she never met. Jane never got to talk to Edward. Until now, she had avoided googling Edward simply because ignorance is bliss. But now, seeing as her job as the queens’ mother is already finished, Jane took a deep breath, and pressed enter. 

  
  


Anne and Catalina sat down next to each other, albeit rather rigidly, and started watching _The Lion King_. Both of them knew bringing up Henry would just cause a revolution in the house, and they had made an unspoken pact that they would stop arguing and never bring up their ex husband unless absolutely necessary. Catalina scooched slightly closer to Anne, who tensed up but relaxed. 

“That’s an awful way to die,” she said. 

“I beg to differ but it’s pretty bad too,” Anne replied. Catalina snorted, and Anne stared at her, wide eyed. 

“Catalina! What noise was that?” Anne looked at the spanish queen, who had a wide grin on her face.

“Watch the movie, stop focusing on me,” Catalina turned her head to face the television again. The two sat next to each other, slightly more relaxed. After the Lion King, the two queens decided to continue watching more Disney movies for as long as possible until it was time for dinner. 

“We’re HOME!” Kat exclaimed as she threw open the door. 

“We got GOODIES for everyone!” Anna yelled. Anne whipped her head back to look at the duo, who stood at the door, smiling with what looked like a mountain of shopping bags. Catalina stood up, moving towards the two and helping them carry their bags and boxes. 

“What is going on down here? I was almost finished with my paper and you guys made me lose my train of thought!” Cathy yelled as she trudged down the stairs. 

“Cathy chill, Anna and Kat bought things for us,” Anne said excitedly. 

“I’m absolutely STARVING,” Kat groaned, “can we just open these later?” 

“Ugh, fine Kat,” Anne rolled her eyes, “this is only because you’re my favourite cousin.” Anne booped Kat on the nose and whipped out her phone to order food. 

“Boleyn, wait. Where’s Seymour?” Cleves asked. 

“I have no idea! I don’t recall seeing her much today,” Anne replied. 

“I’ll go check her room,” Parr said. 

“We should all go,” Aragon proposed. The queens nodded in agreement. With Cathy in front the queens quietly walked upstairs. 

  
  


“We got GOODIES for everyone!” 

Jane can hear Anna yelling down stairs, but she was unable to move. Her body was limp and curled in a ball, and her hair wet and sticky from the sweat and tears. It felt like her soul had left her body and Jane was barely grasping onto consciousness. But still, she kept scrolling. All the energy left in her body was directed at scrolling for more images of her son. Though her vision was blurry from her tears, she can still fairly faintly make out the fuzzy blobs of colours as her baby boy. It had been hours since she walked into her room, and she had already reached the bottom of her google search. However, she scrolled up again and this has been happening since then. Scroll up, scroll down, up and down, just pictures of Edward. 

It was her fault Edward was left without a mother. Her fault that her handsome little boy died so early because no one was there to care for him. Her fault that she never accompanied him to adulthood. She never had the chance to watch him grow. Still trembling from the nonstop crying, Jane let out a whimper. 

She heard the doorknob turn. Jane couldn’t bring herself to move. She didn’t want the other queens to see her like this, but she didn’t have the strength to sit up and act okay. 

“It’s locked,” she can hear Parr tell the other queens. 

“Jane? JANE? MOM?” Kat yelled through the door. 

“Step aside darlings I know how to deal with this,” Cleves said, as she heard the lock click. 

“When did you learn that Cleves?” She heard Aragon speak in her concerned voice. 

Jane barely kept her head up as she saw the door swing open, but soon her head collapsed on her bed as the queens walked in. After seeing Jane curled up in her bed, the other queens retreated and Anna was the first one to walk in. She sat next to Jane on her bed for a few minutes before trying to start a conversation. 

“Jane, are you okay?” Anna asked gently. Jane didn’t respond. The blonde queen just stared at the wall in front of her, too tired to move or speak. 

“Honey will you at least make some noise so I know you’re alive?” Anna tried again. 

“How-” Jane began, unable to finish. 

“You don’t need to know love. I’m your therapist now, tell me everything.” Anna said. Jane refused to respond to that request. Sighing, Anna stood up and walked towards the door. 

“Janey, if you need anything just call me over alright, I’ll be leaving the door open.” After saying that, Anna walked out and Catalina walked in with a small bouquet of flowers. 

“Hey, while Anna was talking to you, I went and bought some flowers for you,” Catalina said carefully, “they’re daisies. Your favourite.” Jane let out a whimper as a thank you, but still refused to speak. 

“Mija, you know you can tell me anything right?” Catalina said. 

“Catalina, can I get some time with Jane?” Parr said, making her way into Jane’s room. Catalina nodded and left. 

Cathy didn’t speak. She just sat there, next to the blonde queen. After a few minutes, she slid closer to Jane and lifted her up. Seymour didn’t resist, she just placed her head on Parr’s shoulders. The two sat side by side in silence for a little while.

“You know they need you and love you right?” Parr said. Jane looked at Parr with one raised eyebrow. 

“You’re Jane Seymour. You’re irreplaceable.” Parr continued, starting to hum Beyonce. Jane couldn’t help but feel a little happier. 

“I love you guys. So much. I just want to be a good mom and help you guys with everything but none of you need any more help! I don’t even need to be here anymore.” Jane said with a single breath, starting to cry again. 

“Oh darling, we will always need you! But we grow and change and suddenly we’re less dependent. But you’ve been here for us, and now that we’re a little stronger we’re here for you too. Look at Kat! She was afraid to even speak or let anyone touch her when we first got here! Look at the talented, funny, and confident young lady she has become in just a few months. It’s because of you, Jane. Catalina and Anne would still be fighting so much if it weren’t for you. Anna would still be judging herself in the mirror everyday if it weren’t for you. Hell, I would probably have died of a caffeine overdose if it weren’t for you. We didn’t need you because we need a mother, we simply needed you as you are. Jane Seymour. You are the best friend we’ll ever have.” Parr said. 

Jane couldn’t help but smile at that. Seymour took a deep breath, and wiped away her tears with her sleeves. Parr stood up, offering a hand to Jane. Jane gladly took it, and the pair walked downstairs. 

Seymour, a little shy that she made everyone so concerned and red from the crying, was still in her shell. When Kat saw her, she rushed over to give Jane a big hug. Jane couldn’t help but chuckle at the enthusiastic energy she was surrounded by, and let her guard down. 

“This was something I got for you, Jane” Anna said, handing over a black bag. Jane took a box out of the bag and opened it. _Best Mom in the World_ , the mug read. 

“That is SO cheesy Cleves,” Anne rolled her eyes. Kat stuck her tongue out at Anne.

“Here’s the actual gift,” Anna laughed, handing Jane another bag. Jane opened this bag, to find a white fluffy bathrobe. 

“I love these! Thanks guys!” Jane said, smiling, “Now who wants some Thai?” 

“I’ll order!” Anne exclaimed, and the queens huddled over Anne to put down their orders. Parr had snuck her way to the speaker and started playing some upbeat music.

This night, the house had felt livelier than it had in months. Now that Jane knew everyone needed her not just because they see her as a mother, but because she was Jane Seymour.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, school has been keeping me busy and I literally pushed this story out in an hour. If you have any comments/what you want to see next, these are much appreciated. Hope you liked it!


End file.
